YouTube Poop: The Ed boys quit their jobs at taco bell to become ghost hunters
The Ed boys quit their jobs at taco bell to become ghost hunters is a YouTube Poop made by Goop Videos and uploaded in 13 March 2015 in celebration of his channel reaching 100 subscribers. The YouTube Poop centers on Ed, Edd n Eddy visiting a haunted house. Plot Like many YouTube Poops, the video mostly consists of one-off jokes. However, the closest thing to a story stems from the original plot of "Honor Thy Ed." In that episode, the Ed boys set up a taco stand, were dared by Kevin to go into the old abandoned house, got trapped inside, and eventually found themselves at a mock wedding with the Kanker sisters (because aggressive stalking is perfectly appropriate for a children's cartoon when females are the ones doing it). In the actual YTP, Eddy grates some orange crayons into cheese at his illegal taco stand (which even Sans would scoff at the illegitimacy of) before being told by Double D that the scam will not work. However, Eddy remains confident with his idea. Meanwhile, in an alternate timeline, Double D chokes on a yellow crayon after being convinced by Ed that it would taste like a banana. Double D dies shortly thereafter. Back in the main timeline, however, Eddy breaks out a jar of "Sus jokes" and becomes upset that it doesn't work. Shortly thereafter, Eddy explodes for some reason, and the Eds go to the abandoned house to see the other kids telling stories about deranged killers living in the house. Also, Kevin fades out of existence for some reason but is cloned off-screen shortly thereafter. Kevin's clone smokes weed and tells the Eds to go into the house in exchange for a jawbreaker. Inside, the Eds are attacked by strange creatures, and Ed freaking dies. However, a 1-up mushroom spontaneously materializes inside the house, falls on Ed's corpse, and gives Ed an extra life. The kids get pissed off at this development, and SpongeBob SquarePants is there for some reason. The doorknob then jumps into a hole like Mr. Krabs's penny. "Everybody Loves Ed" then goes into its commercial breaks. Ed attempts to help Eddy after the latter gets his finger stuck in the door. Ed fools around like an idiot until Invader Zim gets pissed off by all the loud noise. The Eds are then attacked by the Phantom of the Earwax who soon disappears because it's a damn YTP with hardly any plot for fuck's sake. Ed disappears in a dumwaiter, but he'll come back later. Double D finds himself in a library and cries at a video of the late Freddie Mercury. Eddy attempts to take a piggy bank, but gets launched like the sandbag from Super Smash Bros. Brawl (or maybe Melee), setting a new record. The Eds then find themselves on a makeshift roller coaster ride, which ends with the house blowing up. Mike Wazowski (or quite possibly Goop Videos himself) then proclaims he's out of ideas, and the video ends promptly. Trivia *Goop Videos commented that first half of the poop was the best part.﻿ *The video features a segment making fun of "#Selfie" which was widely criticized much like "Friday" by Rebecca Black. *The boomerang Double D references is from "Hand Me Down Ed" though its inclusion in the original source material is likely a coincidence. Category:2015 Poops Category:Youtube Poops